yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Almost done/Going to Sheep Wreck Island/Encountering Sheep Mage/Saving Flynn
Here is how the mission to Sheep Wreck Island begins in Return of the SWAP Force. At that moment, they stumbled upon a crustation named Blind Beard. Wham-Shell: Well, if it isn't ol' Blind Beard. Blind Beard: Aarrgh! Wham-Shell and the Skylanders with some friends, eh? Well, I've come to warn ye all. So, let ye all be warned! THE DREADED SHEEP MONSTER be coming! And it means DOOM for us all! Tessa: Flynn, if there is a giant sheep monster out there somewhere, then you, our friends, and the Skylanders should go with him and check it out, just to be safe. Blind Beard: I ain't going back out there again! But I suppose that wouldn't be very "piratey" of me. So, okay, you talked me into it. Shall we set sail then? Flynn: Say no more, I'm going in! Spyro: Flynn, wait! But it was already too late, Flynn went right into the gateway which sucked him into it. Flynn: Whooooaaahh! The moment Flynn woke up, he encoutnered a bunch of sheep surrounding him. Flynn: Whoah! Oh, uh, hey, Little guys. You don't look like monsters. Heh. (just as he notice something bad is coming) Uh... this can't be good. Sheep Mage: (appearing as his giant sheep form) Greetings, My loyal sheep! It is I, the one and only Sheep Mage! (back to normal) For too long, we sheep have been knocked around by the citizens of Skylands! Flynn: Baah! Sheep Mage: (as Sheep Puppet) Yeah, we're always getting picked on! Flynn: Baah, Baah! Sheep Mage: But no longer! Flynn: Yeah, no more! Oops. I mean, baah! Sheep Mage: What's this? There appears to be an imposter among us. Flynn: Oh, heh. (chuckles) Great pet rally, Team. But, uh, I think I'll be going now... Sheep Mage: Not so fast. You've seen too much, and now, you can never leave. (as Sheep Puppet) Take this! Flynn: (gets turned into a sheep) Wowsers! This is embarrassing. Sheep Mage: (opening the wormhole) Now go, My sheep! Go and spread our sheepdom throughout all of Skylands! (as Sheep Puppet) Let the invasion begin! (as Sheep Mage joined in) Just as the Skylanders and heroes came, they couldn't see Flynn when he was turned into a sheep. Thomas the Tank Engine: Flynn! Where are you!? Luke: (blows his whistle) Where are you, Flynn!? With one loud whistle, Flynn spotted them as he came up twards them. Flynn: Guys! Oh thank goodness. You gotta break that sheep creep's magic staff! And also, don't ever tell anyone about what happened here. Spike: Don't worry, Flynn, we'll help you change back somehow. Spyro: And we will, Spike. Let's do this! Wash Buckler: Come on, we gotta stop Sheep Mage! Blast Zone: I'm ready! Pop Fizz: Let's do this! Jet-Vac: Shall we, Tree Rex? Tree Rex: You bet your feathers we are, Jet-Vac. Along the way, the heroes and Skylanders encountered Sheep Mage for the first time. Fluttershy: Oh my. Sheep Mage: Ha! The Skylanders and a bunch of heroes, eh!? (as Sheep Puppet) Prepare to meet your sheepy doom! So, he transformed into a giant sheep causing the consume and blow all in his path. Henry: He's blowing like crazy! SpongeBob SquarePants: Brace yourselves! Gallus: Whoa! With a huge struggle, they reached every obsticles and avoid many dangers from Sheep Mage. Sheep Mage: Ha ha ha! Give up, Skylanders! (as Sheep Puppet) Yeah! Give up! (as himself) Thanks to my all powerful Sheep Staff, I am unstoppable! Spyro: I wouldn't count on it, Sheep Mage! Spike: You're way out of your league if you're starting your invasion! Gallus: Let's take it up a notch. Yona: Yak ready to take action! Sheep Mage: You're welcome to try and stop me! (transforming into a giant sheep) As they all tried to pull thorugh, they encounter some Vortex Geargolems. Smolder: We've got company! Rattle Shake: I got this! With a few shots with his snakes, Rattle Shake took down a lot of Vortex Geargolems. Ocellus: Nice shot, Rattle Shake. Just as they all took them down, they all met up with Blind Beard. Blind Beard: Yarr! You and the Skylanders and your friends do be on the right track, Wham-Shell, but there be no time to waste! Or there'll be sheep all over the place! Wham-Shell: That explains why Hugo was paranoid with sheep, we're gonna have to stop Sheep Mage one way or another. Silverstream: But how could he do that? Somnambula: I'm afraid it could mean a riddle to solve, Silverstream. Pinkie Pie: We're doomed!? Stygian: Not if we stop him first. Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's go, there's no time to lose! With that, they started to pick up the paste and make kept on going through a lot more obsticles. Rainbow Dash: How close are we now? Spyro: We should catch up to him by now, Rainbow Dash. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225